Caught up
by gondorgreenleaf
Summary: The children of Aragorn have returned to middle earth. Please Review!
1. My so called life

I Watched the traffic flying down the highway. Another day more of traveling  
and I would break. I sighed as I placed my ear buds deep within my ears.

"I should be use to this by now." I grumbled to myself.

"Think of it as an adventure, Audra." My brother Calhad smiled through the rear view mirror at me. God, did  
he always have to be so cheery?

"That might have worked when we were children,Calhad, but this moving every 6 months got boring some years  
ago!" I in nodded in agreement to my sister Holly's words. "I'm tired. Can't we pull over and rest soon?"

"Ok ladies only a few miles to go and we will be to the new house. You guys are really going to fall in love with  
this one! It's in the middle of no where, just the three of us and nature!" Calhad always tried his hardest to make  
the best of our situation. I had to be at least grateful for that.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I grumbled. What ever gave Calhad the idea that I would be happy in  
a cabin the woods was far beyond my comprehension. Give me a sky scrapper in  
Manhattan any day!  
But that would never work, we had tried that. It was a nice couple of weeks before we were discovered.  
Yes, that was life, I knew I must except it, but somewhere deep down, I knew there had to be a safe place, somewhere to call home.

The ideas was that as long as we ran, we would be safe. So we did. City after city, country after country, somehow it never  
was far the danger always found us and we were forced to run once more.

Of course the "danger" was only ever warned of, never seen and as I grew older I began to wonder if it had even existed in the first place. I could never really recall anything from our past that screamed to support any of the tales Calhad would often  
tell and from what I had seen of the world, the things he often spoke of where more of fairytale monsters and evil.  
I often fantasized about going off to school or having friends, but then I would think of the heartbreak  
it would cause my brother and sister.  
So I stayed. Not that Calhad would have let me go anyways.

Calhad had provided little information why it was we were leaving our "home" once again. If you called the flat in Los Angeles we had been occupying for the las 6 months home.  
I thought I was in heaven when we had stayed that long hoping that whatever threat there was had lost us at last. I had finally started to feel safe, but alas it came as no surprise when one day I had arrived  
"home" to find my things packed and a worried Calhad. But it had been this way from birth, or at least as long as I could remember.  
Slowly the landscape began to change and the dusty road of the desert began to give away to a plush forest and vast fields of pulled the car to  
a stop outside a small cabin and I knew them I was in hell.

"The forces of Mordor will never find us here." I laughed. Calhad hated when I joked with him over the topic. But really?  
The whole thing was getting to be too much. All my life I was raised on the tales, raised to believe that there was something not of this world, that hunted us, that  
came for them.

"That is nothing to joke of little sister. I have not worked for this long to have you mock me." He was cross with me, I could tell I had hurt I wasn't all too sure that I cared at that moment.  
"One day, you will understand fully the severity of our situation."

"And what situation would that be?" I slammed the door as I exited the car. "I don't think our  
situation can get much worse than this place. Do we even get any signal out here? What exactly am I supposed to do for entertainment out here?"

"No little sister, no cell signals,no internet, no way possible to trace us." Calhad shot me a warning look."And just maybe with such little distraction, you can continue  
your studies with Holly."

"Studies my ass!" I hated my "studies". Sewing and poetry. Things a proper "lady" should know. An endless preparation for a life that may never come to be. "Would you really have me be nothing but a air head?"

"Calhdad has much to speak with us about Audra, I suggest we get settled before he gets started." Holly pulled me to her side as we followed Calhad into the cabin."You really should learn to not upset him so much. He only wants whats best for us."


	2. The Letter

Even the water was putrid here. I quickly tried to dry my body of the stinking well water. At least I was able to shower.  
I needed it after the 19 hour car trip.  
"Audra?" Holly was tapping lightly on the door. "Galhad is waiting for us downstairs. He says to hurry so we can go over important things."

"Everything is important to Galhad."

"Come on Audra, you know the drill."

"yeah yeah," I flung the towel down. "I'll be right there."

I couldn't bare another one of his lectures. Or another one of his hour long history lessons. They'd always end the same way.  
Me being reminded on how important our survival was, and how one day I would understand everything. Right now I wanted to understand how it felt to be a normal 27 year old. I had never even had a real boyfriend for God sakes. Once I had been kissed at a school dance,needless to say, that was the last time I was permitted to attend a dance, and the last time I was allowed to attend school.  
Always sheltered always held hostage.

"Come,sit." Galhad lit a fire and the living room and become very cozy. I plopped down next to Holly in the over sized chair she was seated in. "I have something that I think it is time for the both of you to see. I have recieved word from our father."

"What?" The small whisper that hung off Holly's lips didn't seem to do it for me.

"I think what Holly means is what the fuck are you talking about?!" I stood and closed the distance between Calhad and I. He slowly stood  
and removed a small letter from his pocket.

"This comes as a surprise to me as well little sister. For it has been years since I have had word."

"Why would you accept anything from them? Why would you even read it? Burn it!" I tried grabbing the letter from him and he pulled it from my grasp.

"Audra stop." Holly placed her hand on mine to calm me. "We must read it. We must know. Don't you want to know?"

"Know what?! I want nothing from them."

"We are to return Audra." I turned to look when my brothers voice came softly from behind me. "We are summed."

"I'll not go." I looked to Holly for backup. Why did she never have a backbone! "Holly! Jesus! Can you back me up even once!?  
These people sent us away to fend for ourselves! I don't believe this!?"

"Why does this come as such a surprise to you Audra?" Caldan was seated in front of the fire again. "I've always told you one day they would come for us.  
I've never hidden that from you."

"Did you honestly think we believed any of your bedtime stories Calhad? Minas Tirith? Rivendell? Elves?! Who in there right mind would have believed that to be the truth?"

"You are the daughter of Aragorn, King of Gondor! You are the daughter of Arwen of Imladris! They were no mere bedtime stories? Do you have any idea what I have gone through to keep us safe until we could once again be with the ones that love us!?"

"You have kept us in a sheltered bubble our entire lives! You call this living!"

"ENOUGH!" I jumped when I heard Holly's scream. Never before had she spoken out and to be honest it scared me. "The both of you will stop now! I can not take this!"

"I'm sorry Holly." I was at her side holding her weeping form. Sometimes I felt as if she was the youngest of us two.  
I think that's why it always hurt me to see her cry, she was always so delicate. "Please don't cry."

"I hate it when you two fight." Holly wiped her nose on her pushed herself away from me. looking up at Calhad,  
she nodded,"You must understand Calhad,we don't have the memories that you do. And you,"  
She grabbed my arm. "If all he says is indeed the truth, you are a princess or Gondor, with the blood of the Evanstar  
running though your veins, as well as will act the way a lady should, I'll not have it coming back on my shoulders that I did not teach you to be a lady."

"Are you seriously suggesting that we go back!? After they just cast us away! I won't!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing."Holly, I need you on my side with this!"

"We will be leaving tomorrow night, Audra. Why do you think we are here?" Calhad used his tone of voice that I knew was absolute. I didn't care I wouldn't go. "Do you know how it killed our parents to send us here?! Mother begged for our father not to send us away! You were barely a few months old Audra,Holly you were a toddler of two, and  
I had just passed my 16th year. Father had been warned of his alliances with the men of the Rohien Clan of the south. But father being the optimist that he was invited them for peace talks. That night, the overtook Minas Tirith in mere hours,When mother came to me she told me that the fate of our people stood in my hands alone. Can you even igaine that! I was 17 Audra! and I was left in a strange world with the two of you. So do not talk to me of unfair!"

"Caldan, why have you never spoke of this before?" I seated myself at his feet. He smiled and wrapped his comforting arms around me.I

"Because my dear sister, I did not want the shadows of our past haunting you. So I told you the happy memories, the light in the dark." I saw his eyes glaze over with sadness.  
"When I reached the edge of our boarders and looked back I saw nothing but destruction and death. I traveled for many days until I came upon the clearing where mother had insturcted me to wait,instead of her and father, it was Gandalf who appeared to me. He handed me a letter and then a spell was cast. since that day I have had  
the privilege of being both brother and father to have never been safe, the great darkness that father had thought defeated has tracked us since our arrival in this world. They would get so close, and every time I sensed them I was struck down by the feat that I would lose one of you, so I learned to run."

"I always thought you exaggerated." Was the only response from my sister as she joined us before the fire place.

"I know not what awaits us, but I promise no harm will befall you dear sisters,you are my light in a world of darkness."

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Holly finally spoke. "The Letter Calhad,what did the letter say?"

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

"I would like to hear it."

He began reading the tattered note...

_My Beloved children,_

_The pain that inflicts my heart I can not describe. I know not the words to explain what I am feeling to you._

_I can only relay to you that this action your father and I have decided upon is the very last thing we wanted. I only take peace in knowing that Calhad will be there to guide you. I know not how long it will be before we can all be reunited. But know one day we will be together once more. _

_Calhad take care f your sisters they will need your love and guidance.  
_

_My heart will be incomplete without you,_

_Your loving mother_

_**Okay, two chapters up! First time doing this so be gentle with me!**  
_


	3. The Arrival

**LEGOLAS POV**

"Legolas,You know what this means don't you?" Arvian was slowly stroking her hands down my back. "With a wife holding you, how will you ever make time for me?"

"Arvian, you knew to well this day was coming." I pushed her hand away. "You will have no lack of company in your bed."

"Yes, but none that hold the tittle of prince."

"My father is persistant that this be done, besides, I've grown rather tired of our time together." I stood from the bed and crossed the room to fill a cup with wine. I shuddered to myself, I had become my father. "You should leave now Arvian."

"Yes Arvian, I believe you have run your course." I was startled when my father spoke. I had not heard him enter my rooms. Arvian instantly turneda pretty shade of red and excused herself. "Do you intend to continue this behavior once the princess has arrived?"

"The wife that you are forcing upon me?" I pulled my robe over my shoulders,my father always did seem to pick the most inconvenient time to knows I had wanted just a few moments to myself without his constant nagging.

"She is the daughter of your dearest friend, would you have any other take her?"

"Cut the pleasantries father, you want the perks that she will bring your kingdom, not to mention the fact that your son would be married to the granddaughter of the great Lord Elrond."

"Yes, tis a pity you could not have bedded Arwen before that human did, but we will settle for her daughter."  
"Aragorn, his name is Aragorn, and he happens to be the finest person I know father."

"Yes, and you will have his daughter for your bride. Again I ask you, what is the problem Legolas?"

"The problem being that you would force Aragrn to promise his daughter, whom he has not seen since her birth to me, just for out pledge of assistance holding back the enemies that threaten Gondor. That is something we should have giving freely."

"This my son is why I can not answer my calling to the sea as of yet. You do not have what it takes to rule our people. To give our assistance without promise of the same should the need arise would be useless."

"Aragorn would help without a union father."

"Yes, but now with his daughter under our roof, and with the luck of the Valor, ripe with you child, he will have to remember that in the end."

"Yes father." I could not argue any longer, I am so tired of arguing,it was useless with him.

"The escort has been assembled and awaiting for your have sent word that Gandalf has been seen on the northern boarders. He awaits you there."

"I shall leave swiftly,"

**Audra POV**

I awoke not sure of my surroundings. Holly was asleep in the arm chair where I had left her. She looked so peaceful, I often envied her ability to find that peace.

"The dawn is coming, you should try to sleep." My words were lost on Calhad who had not moved during the night. "Calhad, dearest brother, I am sorry."

"For what little sister?" He sipped the remainder of his brandy. "It is I who will fail you in the end."

"What crap is that? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Just drunken ramblings. Have you slept at all?"

"A few hours. What worries you Caldan? Talk to me."

"You must go sleep little one." I smiled at his pet name for me, he had not used in a long time. "Our travels will begin in the evening."

"So soon?" I was shocked, I didn't really have anything I was leaving behind in this world, but it was after all everything that I knew.

"I have something for you, that a dear friend of our fathers gave you on the day of your birth, I have kept it safe for you all these years." He carefully pulled a silver chain from his picket and placed it in my hand.

"It's beautiful Caldan." I twirled the chain in the light. It held a pendant shaped in the form of a small leaf. "Thank you for saving it for me."

"You can thank the giver of the gift himself when you greet him."

"I don't like the way you are sounding brother, you sound like your holding something from me."

"Many more than I would like."

The following day was a blur. Holly had busied herself packing. Caldan prepared us for the "culture" shock as he called it. I think it really was his way of reminding me to keep my mouth shut. After dinner, he retold us the stories of our fathers great battles,our mothers elvish heritage and the war of the one ring.  
It almost felt as a normal evening, until Caldan rose with a start.

"I hear them approaching. Do not be scared my sisters."

I felt my heart sink, I guess somewhere inside I was hoping that they would come, that Calhad was mistaken.

"Gather your bags," Calad stood fastening his jacket tightly. "Remember to wear your heavy jakets,I know not the season, I lost track of that some time ago."

"Yes Calad, we have everything ready." I watched my sister with amazment, how could she be so happy? "Audra, are you finished packing?"

"Yeah." I couldn't believe my eyes, I watched through the window as several dozen horseman appeared from the trees. "This really is happening isn't it?"

Calad smiled at me reassuringly and left through the front door to greet them. Heading the front of the group was a very tall older man cloked in white. He jumped from his horse and imediatly embraced my brother. Calad stood there holding the older man for a few moments until he noticed the rider that had come up beside him. A very tall handsome blonde man jumped down and hugged Caladan as well.

"Well look at that, that is one handsome young elf." Holly giggled beside me.

"Elf?" What was she talking about,the blonde looked up from the trios conversation. Blue eyes deep sould piercing eys. I backed away from the wondow when he spotted us. There was something about him that didn't settle right.

"Umm yeah, look at his ears, pointed, just like Calad said."

I felt the tips of my ears subconsciously, at least I hadn't inherited those from my mother.I backed away into the other room as the trio approached the cabin. I felt like a caged bird with no place to fly to escape. I watched in a daze as they entered, my sister smailing and greeting the two Caldan turned in my direction holding out his hand to meas a sign to join them.

"This must be Audra. My dear child, you have the look of your mothers people. I am Gandalf. I am so very pleased to meet you." I reached in to shake his outstretched hand and was pulled into a deep hug. I instantly liked him. His touch was comforting and I imagined this must be what it was like to have a grandfather. He smiled once more and pulled me to face the beautiful elf.

"My dear, May I intruduce, Prince Legolas, of the Mirkwood Realm." I nodded in acknowlgment as the prince bowed deeply before me. Was I suppose to bow to him? I was about to look to Galhad for assistance when I heard the elf speak.

"Princess, you do me great honor by wearing the token I gave you at birth." Legolas smiled and placed his hand over his heart. I frowned in confusion then looked to where  
his eyes where focused. The little leaf, it was he who had given the gift.

"I dont understand, Calad said this was a gift from our fathers friend. Your not old enough to be a friends of our fathers?"

"I asure you mylady, I am indeed the giver of that token as welll as a dear friend of your fathers."

"I'm sorry, It's just, I expected you to be older I suppose." I couldn't look this man in the eyes, what was wrong with me!

"Ah but see that is where you are quite wrong mylady," Gandalf was smiling now. "You see Legolas here is indeed several hundred years older than even your own father.  
He too is blessed with the immortality of his people."

"Oh," I found myself speechless, that was something new.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. Alliances

**LEGOLAS POV**

"Legolas,You know what this means don't you?" Arvian was slowly stroking her hands down my back. "With a wife holding you, how will you ever make time for me?"

"Arvian, you knew to well this day was coming." I pushed her hand away. "You will have no lack of company in your bed."

"Yes, but none that hold the tittle of prince."

"My father is persistant that this be done, besides, I've grown rather tired of our time together." I stood from the bed and crossed the room to fill a cup with wine. I shuddered to myself, I had become my father. "You should leave now Arvian."

"Yes Arvian, I believe you have run your course." I was startled when my father spoke. I had not heard him enter my rooms. Arvian instantly turneda pretty shade of red and excused herself. "Do you intend to continue this behavior once the princess has arrived?"

"The wife that you are forcing upon me?" I pulled my robe over my shoulders,my father always did seem to pick the most inconvenient time to knows I had wanted just a few moments to myself without his constant nagging.

"She is the daughter of your dearest friend, would you have any other take her?"

"Cut the pleasantries father, you want the perks that she will bring your kingdom, not to mention the fact that your son would be married to the granddaughter of the great Lord Elrond."

"Yes, tis a pity you could not have bedded Arwen before that human did, but we will settle for her daughter."  
"Aragorn, his name is Aragorn, and he happens to be the finest person I know father."

"Yes, and you will have his daughter for your bride. Again I ask you, what is the problem Legolas?"

"The problem being that you would force Aragrn to promise his daughter, whom he has not seen since her birth to me, just for out pledge of assistance holding back the enemies that threaten Gondor. That is something we should have giving freely."

"This my son is why I can not answer my calling to the sea as of yet. You do not have what it takes to rule our people. To give our assistance without promise of the same should the need arise would be useless."

"Aragorn would help without a union father."

"Yes, but now with his daughter under our roof, and with the luck of the Valor, ripe with you child, he will have to remember that in the end."

"Yes father." I could not argue any longer, I am so tired of arguing,it was useless with him.

"The escort has been assembled and awaiting for your have sent word that Gandalf has been seen on the northern boarders. He awaits you there."

"I shall leave swiftly,"

**Audra POV**

I awoke not sure of my surroundings. Holly was asleep in the arm chair where I had left her. She looked so peaceful, I often envied her ability to find that peace.

"The dawn is coming, you should try to sleep." My words were lost on Calhad who had not moved during the night. "Calhad, dearest brother, I am sorry."

"For what little sister?" He sipped the remainder of his brandy. "It is I who will fail you in the end."

"What crap is that? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Just drunken ramblings. Have you slept at all?"

"A few hours. What worries you Caldan? Talk to me."

"You must go sleep little one." I smiled at his pet name for me, he had not used in a long time. "Our travels will begin in the evening."

"So soon?" I was shocked, I didn't really have anything I was leaving behind in this world, but it was after all everything that I knew.

"I have something for you, that a dear friend of our fathers gave you on the day of your birth, I have kept it safe for you all these years." He carefully pulled a silver chain from his picket and placed it in my hand.

"It's beautiful Caldan." I twirled the chain in the light. It held a pendant shaped in the form of a small leaf. "Thank you for saving it for me."

"You can thank the giver of the gift himself when you greet him."

"I don't like the way you are sounding brother, you sound like your holding something from me."

"Many more than I would like."

The following day was a blur. Holly had busied herself packing. Caldan prepared us for the "culture" shock as he called it. I think it really was his way of reminding me to keep my mouth shut. After dinner, he retold us the stories of our fathers great battles,our mothers elvish heritage and the war of the one ring.  
It almost felt as a normal evening, until Caldan rose with a start.

"I hear them approaching. Do not be scared my sisters."

I felt my heart sink, I guess somewhere inside I was hoping that they would come, that Calhad was mistaken.

"Gather your bags," Calad stood fastening his jacket tightly. "Remember to wear your heavy jakets,I know not the season, I lost track of that some time ago."

"Yes Calad, we have everything ready." I watched my sister with amazment, how could she be so happy? "Audra, are you finished packing?"

"Yeah." I couldn't believe my eyes, I watched through the window as several dozen horseman appeared from the trees. "This really is happening isn't it?"

Calad smiled at me reassuringly and left through the front door to greet them. Heading the front of the group was a very tall older man cloked in white. He jumped from his horse and imediatly embraced my brother. Calad stood there holding the older man for a few moments until he noticed the rider that had come up beside him. A very tall handsome blonde man jumped down and hugged Caladan as well.

"Well look at that, that is one handsome young elf." Holly giggled beside me.

"Elf?" What was she talking about,the blonde looked up from the trios conversation. Blue eyes deep sould piercing eys. I backed away from the wondow when he spotted us. There was something about him that didn't settle right.

"Umm yeah, look at his ears, pointed, just like Calad said."

I felt the tips of my ears subconsciously, at least I hadn't inherited those from my mother.I backed away into the other room as the trio approached the cabin. I felt like a caged bird with no place to fly to escape. I watched in a daze as they entered, my sister smailing and greeting the two Caldan turned in my direction holding out his hand to meas a sign to join them.

"This must be Audra. My dear child, you have the look of your mothers people. I am Gandalf. I am so very pleased to meet you." I reached in to shake his outstretched hand and was pulled into a deep hug. I instantly liked him. His touch was comforting and I imagined this must be what it was like to have a grandfather. He smiled once more and pulled me to face the beautiful elf.

"My dear, May I intruduce, Prince Legolas, of the Mirkwood Realm." I nodded in acknowlgment as the prince bowed deeply before me. Was I suppose to bow to him? I was about to look to Galhad for assistance when I heard the elf speak.

"Princess, you do me great honor by wearing the token I gave you at birth." Legolas smiled and placed his hand over his heart. I frowned in confusion then looked to where  
his eyes where focused. The little leaf, it was he who had given the gift.

"I dont understand, Calad said this was a gift from our fathers friend. Your not old enough to be a friends of our fathers?"

"I asure you mylady, I am indeed the giver of that token as welll as a dear friend of your fathers."

"I'm sorry, It's just, I expected you to be older I suppose." I couldn't look this man in the eyes, what was wrong with me!

"Ah but see that is where you are quite wrong mylady," Gandalf was smiling now. "You see Legolas here is indeed several hundred years older than even your own father.  
He too is blessed with the immortality of his people."

"Oh," I found myself speechless, that was something new.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	5. A new danger

**Audra POV**

I had been betrayed. I didn't even know where I was going but I wasn't going to stay in that room with those people. They spoke about handing me over to Legolas as if they were talking about buying a new cell phone!

I found my way though the cabin and out the back door. I continued into the thick foeest and didn't stop until I realized I was sobbing uncontrollably. I collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball. I hated myself maybe even more than I hated them right now. I was stronger than this! I felt the woods becoming darker around me. Maybe I could just lay here and be entire life had been plan for me and nothing could stop the plans that had been put into motion.

"Audra!" Just fucking great! I could hear Legolas calling after me. What a complete asshole! I looked  
up as he cleared the trees. God I hated him! "Just what do you think your doing?! Have you any clue how dangerous it is for you to be out here alone!?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I didn't care about manners or propriety, I just wanted him gone! "Just tell them you couldn't find me! I can take care of myself! Go back to your perfect little kindom and do your price stuff and leave me be! I don't want any of this!"

Legolas shook his head."That is out of the question. You will return with me to Mirkwood and we will both obey the treaty our fathers have arranged."

"I care not for treaties or orders Legolas, and as far as WE are concerned, it will never happen!"

Legolas frowned a bit, he approached me and knelt so his face was lever with mine. "You are both spoiled and selfish my love, but you will obey what you is commanded of you. Both of our kingdoms need this treaty to ensure the protection of our people. "

"What did you just say to me!?" I pushed him backwards and I smiled instantly as the perfect elvish prince fell backwards into  
a pile of mud. The hysterical laughter that proceeded was cut short when he looked up from the puddle. The anger I saw there was enough to make me run. And I did.I could hear his footsteps closing I had taken it a little far, but who was he to call me spoiled!  
It wasn't long before I felt two strong arms around me and I was hurling to the ground.

"You will not do ANYTHING like that again!" Legolas somehow had pinned me to the ground and was now straddling me.I kicked and screamed but I knew no one would come."Stop your childish behaviors this instance, or I will be forced to punish you!"

"Fuck you! I hate you!" I tried relentlessly to free myself but his hold was far to laughed again, god I hated his laughter. What an  
arrogant prick! "Why are you laughing at me again!?"

"Such language, You remind me very much of your father."

"I am nothing like him! I would never TRADE my own flesh and blood! Now let me up!"

"Only if you promise to behave yourself." Legolas' eyes twinkled with amusement. He released his hold on me and pulled me from the ground "Now get up and behave yourself."

"I fucking hate ELVES!" I screamed after him as he turned back to the simply bowed deeply and waited for me to follow.

**Legolas POV**

This was a nightmare! I was engaged to a child! Not only did she have the manners of a dwarf but she was selfish beyond compare. How could she not see that her people needed this union? Did she even think about that! I watched as she marched past me and into the cabin. She was however a very interesting conquest. It would take a lot to break her, but I have had much more challenging tasks.I followed her into the small room

"There is no need to pack any clothing, none of your would be appropriate anyways." I leaned up against the door frame. As stuborn as she was, she was equally as there where small hints of Aragorns heritage in her, She of his three children had inherited most of her mothers atrubutes.

"Are you serious?" She was shoving her possessions angrily into a small bag. "now your telling me what I can take with me!? How do women live in your world? Do I have to ask your permission to pee as well!"

"You have but a few moments to prepare yourself for the jpurney, I suggest you use them wisely."

I found Gandalf seated with Calhad at the kitchen table where I had left them.

"You brought her back I see." Calhad was folding the map Gandalf had given him. I only nodded in response. "Look Legolas, Audra is going to be a handful,I won't lie. Just be gentle with her. This world Legolas, It's a completely different place."

"She needs a spanking." I laughed. "but I will manage. Has Gandalf informed you of the news out of Rivendell?"

"Yes, Calhad my lad," Gandalf sighed. "I'm afraid things might not be as you expected. We have suspicion that there may be a growing threat that we did not foresee."

"What it is Gandalf?" Calhad inquired.

"We have received news that Saurons son, Sineith, He may have survived the cleansing. There is also word that he may be coming for you and the girls. He seeks revenge on the you father for the death of his father."

"Is this the reason why we have been summoned home now?"

"A few weeks ago, we intercepted a pack of orcs, they were headed towards the portal Calhad, we have reason to believe that Sineith has discovered a way to open it." I was studing the young Gondarians face. He look so sad and far older than his young years so allow. "We must bring you home now so we may close the portal permanently."

"Then let us be done with it."

**Audra POV**

"Holly, I can't do this!The man in intolerable! He's already dictating my clothing and what I'm allowed to bring with me!"

"Audra, you must understand,things are different back home we've been through this." Holly was actually happy to be going back.I wished more than anything I could be like her."You will grow acustom to the way of life,it will take some time for all of us,you will , Calad and I will be comming for your wedding in a few months, you won't be alone forever. As well as mother and father."

"I can't do this Holly, I just can't. Are you really sitting there supporting this!"

"Nonsense, You are the strongest of the three of us,you always have been." She gently kissed my forehead and left me alone once more.I didn't feel very strong. In face I felt the weakest I ever had. and the most alone. I was supposed to marry a complete stranger. And asshole stranger at that!

"Are you almost ready?" I was so occupied with my own thoughts that I didn't notice Legolas standing at the door. He didn't wait for a response but picked up my bag.

"I'm not a child I can carry my own bag." He smiled again as he grabbed my hand holding it firmly.I rolled my eyes, man did he have an geo trip or what. It was surprising though, when ever his skin came in contact with mine I felt a small a warmness would spread through my body.

"That's funny, because you sure were acting like a child a few hours ago." He tugged me out the bedroom door and into the living room where Calhad and Holly were were ready. I could see the worry in Calhad's eyes but there was no way I was going to give him a break! The asshole was basically selling me off to this man!I almost hating him as much as I hated Legolas right now! "Calhad, I will take the west portal to my city, we will travel for two days then arrive in my fathers kingdom the following day. I will send my fastest riders to Gondor with news of our safe arrival."

"Aey I know the route well. I will send word when we reach Minas Tirith. " Calhad avoided eye contact with me as he  
a fucking coward!Holly ran to me then and held me, I would not cry, I would not show Legolas my weakness  
ever again. Gandalf assured he would do the same when he had arrived in Lorien with Holly. "Come now Holly, they must leave now or the portal will be closed."

I didn't even respond as Calhad wished me safe a safe journey,I was numb now and I barley noticed as Legolas pulled me onto his days journey on horse back, fucking awesome!


	6. The halls of the Woodland Realm

"Lady Audra," I was being shaken from a pleasant dream by Talen.I smiled at the kind elf. He was one of Legolas' guards, but somehow much more polite.I wonder if they teach politeness in "prince" school?  
"My lady, we have reached the eastern Legolas thought you might want to bath and change before we arrive in Mirkwood tomorrow."

"Thank you Talen, I would love that!" I was tired and cranky and hurting all days on a horse was far more that I was prepared to deal these people survied like this is beyound nodded and pointed out the secluded stream course, why did  
I expect a proper tub. Well, Audra, your not in Kansas anymore. I laughed to myself.I thanked Talen for the change of clothingand made my way to the I began removing my clothing I glanced down at the gown Legolas had insisted I wear to meet his was beautul, I had to admit. A deep forrest green with delicate silver stiching,it was the corset that I had to wear under it that I was not happy about. Glancing around to see I was alone I tossed the horrible thing into the bushes. Take that  
prince! I laughed at my actions as I removed the rest of my water was chilled but felt extremely comforting to my aching body. When I came up for air I had the distinct feeling I was not alone and when I turned towards the shore I saw Legolas. He was sitting holding something and  
when I brushed the water from my eyes I saw the corset. Well shit!

"Funny thing," He stood and walked closer to the water. "I was coming to check on you when this came flying through the air at me. I don't suppose you know where it came from do you?"

"I haven't a clue." I smile innocently and lowered myself into the water. After the shock wore off I realized I was absolutely , god, how much did he see!  
"Maybe someone decided that she didn't need the horrible thing and discarded it."

"Why must you fight me on everything!"

"Why must you give me reason to!?" I didn't care, what's the worst he could do? "I'm not wearing it Legolas!So you should just get use to it!"

"Audra You Will!"

"Nope!" I didn't wait for his reply as I dunked back into the water. What an arrogant ass! When I came up again I almost screamed as I felt arms surrond me. Legolas was holding me now flush against him. Fully clothed and soaking wet."What the hell are you doing!?"

"You will wear the damn corset, My lady." I could hardly breath. He cupped my chin in his hand and forced me to look up at him. Damn those eyes! I could feel his hard body pressing against mine. His lips where so close,just half an inch closer and they would be on mine. No! I hated him damn it! "You will learn to obey me."

"Not a fucking chance in -" I my words were cut off by his lips crushing down on mine.I fought at first but when his silky tongue pushed it's way into my mouth I felt all resistance was heaven. Then It was over and Legolas pulled from me leaving me standing there.

"Finish bathing little one." His eye roaming up and down my body. A wicked grin across his face. "We leave in an hours time."

Arrogant,pompous,Ass! I finished dressing and made my way back to camp. All around the guards were preparing for our departure and I smiled to myself. I was going to win this battle even if it was such a small thing as a corset! I glanced towards Legolas who was in deep conversation with Talen. Apperantly they were very good friends, how that was possible I couldn't figure out. I liked Talen,he was kind and understanding where Legolas was just a big well...ass! I snuck over to Legolas' horse and slid the corset under his that! I snickered as I made my way back around the camp.

"My Lord," I bowed deeply to Legolas and presented myself to Talen as he helped me onto my awaiting was not amused and I knew I would pay for it later. At that point I was far to pissed off to we started off to Mirkwood and my future.

It was almost a days ride before we finally arrived at the gates of Mirkwood and I felt more exhausted than I ever helped me from my horse and immediately called for a servant to show me to my rooms. I was greatfull to not only to be away from him but also for the lavish bed that I instantly fell asleep in.

**Legolas POV**

I hadn't been at the training field more than an hour when I hear the soft footsteps approaching. My mother I knew was happy to have me home, and even happier about my coming marriage. She had been bother me for centuries to settle down.

"My son brings home his bride and I find him in the archery fields?" She was carrying her customary basket of flowers. I use to love spending hours with her picking them when I was a child. "Is she as beautidul as the rumors? "

"Even more mother." My arrow hit it's target.

"What is it Legolas?" her hand on my arm distracting me."You can not hide your worries rom your mother."

"She's a spoiled,crude,disrespectful,brat! She may very well be born of noble blood, but her manners are those of a common dwarf!"

"I see,so she wont obey your every whim then?" I hated that look. That was the mother knows best look! "I like her already!"

**Audra POV**

It was mid day when I finally awoke. At first my surroundings confused me then I remembered. Ah yes, Hell! I slowly  
rose from my bed and inspected my the was beautiful, I would give Legolas that. I was on the verge of panic when I finnally spotted my bags in the corniner. Well, he hadn't taken those from me atleast. Although I'm sure if I continued to piss him off enough he eventually woud.  
I pulled a pair of jeans from my bag and quickly pulled them on along with my favorite white tee. At least I'd be comfortable for awhile.

My IPOD was blasting "Royals" in my ears, rather ironic, when Legolas made his appearance.I don't think this man could look bad if her tried. He had changed into a silver tunic with green leggings and if I didn't want to kill him a the moment, I'd probably be drooling.

"What are you wearing?" He crossed the room swiftly and pulled me to a standing position. I immediately pulled the buds from my ears. Why was he always pulling me around like a rag doll?

"Whats your problem!?" He grabbed the IPOD from my hands and tosses it across the room."Hey! I severely doubt I can just stroll down the road to buy another one of those, so could you please not break it!"

"Where is the gown you had on last night? You are to where it to meet my father in a few hours!?"

"I wanted to be comfortable. Beside I thought was suppose to meet him last night." I couldn't believe this mans temper. He grabbed the gown from the floor and flung it carlessy on the bed.

"You will put this on now, where is the corset so I might help you with it?" I froze at his question. Oh shit! I was  
in deep crap now!  
"We don't have time for games Audra, I promise if you wear it today you won't have to wear it again for another  
week."

Wait, was he trying to be nice. Oh no, he was trying to compromise and I fucked it up! "Well, you see,I don't really have  
the corset anymore."

"What!?" He stepped closer now and I could see his perfect jaw clenching. "Where is it Audra!?

"Umm.."

"Spit it out!"

"It might be on the back of your horse,under the saddle perhaps..."

"Are you telling me you deliberately disobeyed my orders AGAIN? When will you learn to obey me!?"

I had enough!I couldn't control myself. My hand was out of my control and before I even knew what was happening I heard the sharp slap. Legolas froze his head turned to the side and I winced as I saw the red mark forming on his cheek. Oh God! Oh God!

"I am not one of your soldiers Legolas! I won't be ordered around!" My voice even sounded weak to me. I knew I was in trouble when even after my remark he had not moved an inch. So I did what any self respecting girl would do, I fucking ran!I ran until I was completely lost and when I thought I had reached the end of the halls, I found more to run to.I stopped to listen and heard nothing behind me. Ha! Perhaps he knew I meant business now! "Ha! Bully!"

"Are you lost my dear?" A sweet voice interrupted my glory dance. Which I'm sure looked more like a seizure more than anything.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry," I bowed to her, I guess that would be the right thing to stood from the bench where she  
was seated reading her book. "I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"No, not at all. I was growing bored with the book anyways. Not let me see, you must be Lady Audra, Arwens daughter."

"Yes maam," I glanced behind me once more to make sure Legolas had not caught up with me. "But please just call me Audra. I'm not exactly lady material."

"My name is Naowen I am the queen of these halls." She smiled and wrapped her arm through mine guiding me further down the hall. I thought about protesting but at least she was leading me away from the angry prince. Then it hit me, wait queen!

"Wait, if your queen then Legolas is your-"

"Oh yes, that son of mine."She stopped suddenly and pulled me to face her, her face of full of concern. "Where you  
running from him!"

"Well, yes, but in a way it is my fault. I can't seem to be or act the way I'm expected and I can't stand him, and they want me to marry him, and he's a complete stranger, not to mention a conrtol freak!" I stopped holding my hands over my mouth. Oh good lord! I had just insulted the crowned prince, and to his mother no less! What was wrong with me! Holly would be mortified! "Oh! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! See! I can't help myself, it just comes flying out!"

The queen stood there staring at me and just when I thought I was going to be the one being slapped she began laughing hysterically! "Oh, your going to be fun to have around! And I wager very good for my son! Come with me child, we must get you ready to be presenting to my husband. I know he has been waiting to meet you!"

It wasn't long before the queen had me dressed and ready. For the first time since coming here I felt as if I had a friend. She smiled as she finished pinning the small tiara on my head. "You are so beautiful,my son should be thanking the Valor for the gift they have bestowed upon him!"

"Thank you for your help, but I doubt beautiful is a word anyone would ever use to describe me." I fidgeted underneath the constrainments of the tight corset. I figured after me assulting him, I could give him a small victory.

"My girl, You shine as brightly as the Evanstar herself." I snorted a little at her comment, okay, not snorting Audra! And when Naowen placed the small mirror infront of me I gasped. This could not be. The girl looking back at me was indeed me, but not the awkward girl, she was a women. A beautiful woman.

"I don't understand,this can't be me. I look like..like.."

"Like the princess you are." The queen placed a motherly kiss on my head and I wanted to cry from the kindness she had gifted me with.

The walk to the throne room seemed to take forever. I'm sure it really wasn't that long, but what I feared to find behind those doors terrified me. I knew Legolas would be there, waiting, angry.  
"Calm your breathing my dear, show them no fear." The queen winked at me as we arrived and waited for the guards to announce our arrival. It was a few moments and then the queen lead me forward. I thought about forcing her to drag me kicking and screaming but that would have gone over swell. I saw Legolas stand first, and wondered why he wasn't immediatly at my side dragging me off for punishment. Then I realized, if I had to behave as royalty, then so did he. His eyes told me however, that I was going to pay for earlier. I kneeled deeply and kept my head down until Aowen was seated and the king finally spoke.

"Rise my new daughter let me see you." King Thranduil slowly made his way from his tall throne and circled me, inspecting,critisizing. I almost commented on the rudness of the situation untill I looked towards Legolas his eyes had turned to a fierce angry blue and I was frozen to the spot. "Yes, very beautiful. A fine prize. You will bear my son many beautiful children."

I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. Children, good lord, I hadn't even thought about that! The queen smiled at me and winked. "Come now, child. Sit with me and we shall over see the boys play, it's something they like to call "politics.""The queen held our her hand to me and I joined her seated just below Legolas and his father. Even the seating arrangments in this place sucked!

"You may open the gates, let my people come to me with there sorrows." Thranduil sounded as much of a pompus ass as his son did.I giggled a little and the queen gently placed her hand over mine as a reminder. I wish I could be more like her.

It was nearly two hours into the day when a small child came forth holding a small violet. He looked terrified as he looked up at the two rulers.

"Young sir, what is it that you request of your king." Thranduil smiled at the child. It was kinds of weird,he actually seemed bipolar runs in there family?

"I wish nothing my king, but.." And then I smiled at him, he instantly turned two colors red. "You see, well, we had heard rumors.."

"Speak child.."

"Well.. I would but ask that you let me bestow this humble gift to our new princess my lord."

Thranduil smiled and waived his hand in my direction. I stood and made my way to the boy. His stare was fixed to the ground.

"Is that for me?" I asked kneeling so I was eye level with the boy. His golden hair had fallen in his view and I gently pushed the strand behind his ear. "What is your name?"

"It is Gofey My lady." I smiled and lifted his gaze to look at me. He blushed once more and slowly handed me the flower.

"Well Gofrey,Thank you very much." I placed a small kiss on his cheek and the little boy ran back to his awaiting mother.I giggled as he waived once more as she carried him back through the doors.

"I think you've made a good impression on them." Aowen motioned for for my attention. As I looked, one after another the towns people where kneeling. I smiled and bowed my head slightly returning the gesture. For a moment I thought I caught Legolas' glance of approval.


	7. Pleasure and Pain

**Hello! So, I'm posting this chapter without really editing, lol, sorry, I've been SUPER busy! I don't know if I'm going to continue writing anyways, doesn't seem like people are very interested in the story, hmm... guess I'll think on it!**

**Pleas review!**

We were seated at the dinner table. Legolas across from me and every now and then I would catch his gaze. At least It didn't look like he was going to kill me anymore. But I could still feel his anger he had bottled up. I knew tonight would be horrible.

"As tradition, we will hold the ceremony in the main courtyard. Oh it will be lovely darling!" The queens plans for the wedding were extensive. I felt like asking her if she remembered I was not here by choice. But then I didn't want to ruin her joy, she was so happy. At least someone should be over this whole thing.

"As you wish." I smiled to her politely. I could not be harsh towards her, even if the subject was marrying her spoiled asshole son. "I'm sure under your guidance, it will be beautiful."

"I believe Audra is tired." I looked up from my plate directly into Legolas' glare. It was the first time he had spoken through out the meal, and big surprise it was an order directed towards me. Was he sending me to bed! Oh my God! The Bastard was sending me to bed like a five year old! "You will retire."

"Come child, I will show you the way to your rooms." The queen grabbed my elbow just as I was opening my mouth to say something. She realeased me and went to wish the king a goodnight placing a small kiss to his cheek. As I was passing by Legolas he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"You will leave your door open to me tonight." He slowly ran his hand down my cheek. I'm sure I looked shocked, after all we weren't married as of yet. I wasn't exactly sure what was considered appropriate in this new world, but I assumed that they wouldn't consider our spending the night together an acceptable act. After all, Calhad had stressed to both Holly and I the importance or remaining pure. "Did you think your little fit this morning would go unpunished? You will await me."

The queen had shown me to my rooms and suddeny I felt nervous, what exactly did he plan on doing!? I ran to the window, only a few floors up, maybe I could make the jump. But where would I go? I had no clue where I was and I was certain I couldn't find my way to Gondor. Even IF I had somehow managed to make it there, I knew Legolas would follow anyways. All running would do is anger him even more.

"I wouldn't try it if I where you,they'd only bring you back. The guards have been informed of your, shall we call it, reluctance to be here." I heard Legolas bolt the door in place behind him. I was trapped. I could feel my heart racing. I was was terrified and I struggled against him , trying to pull away as he forced my arms behind my back. Legolas let me fight for a moment, sick ass enjoyed the feel of me struggling against him. He trapped my hand, twisting it up behind my back he  
chuckled softly. "Calm yourself."

"Let me go!" I screamed and his hand clamped down on my mouth.I whimpered in fear as I felt the silk ribbons as he tied my wrists in front of me,I fought him harder,but knew in that moment that there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was his, in his power. As soon as the realization that I was powerless to stop him the fear surged again,and something else, a sharp thrill of both fear and I crazy! this elf is about to kill me and I'm aroused by it!

"You will learn,that certain rules will be followed little one." Legolas growled deep,I could feel his hands  
working there way under my gown. His calloused hands stopping shot of my panties."Are you sorry?"

"Yes, very sorry." I tried pulling away but he held me close to him. I could feel his arousal growing. "Please Legolas.."

"Oh no.. the time to beg with come soon, but you are not there yet."

I felt his hands wrap in my hair, giving it a strong jerk, as he guided me towards the hands instantly went to his desperately trying to dislodge his fingers from my hair, the soft silk still trapping them together. It didn't take long before I understood ths was my punishment. He sat me my knees dangling over the side of the bed and it was then as I faced him did I realize her had already removed his tunic. He was a God, and I felt my body as it betrayed its self. I was aroused and he knew it, fuck!

"Have you ever been with a man?" He was crouched down spreading my legs as he pushed my gown up over my knees.I shyly shook my head and focused on a spot on the floor. "Have you ever been touched before?"

"Legolas," I moaned as he slowly ran his fingers over my now soaked undergarments.I was shocked, and horrified at my reaction to his intrusions."What are you doing to me?"

"You will find, my love,that in this kingdom we are both rewarded for our achievements, and punished for our mistakes." His expression betrayed the seriousness of his words. He smiled like he just had wished me a happy birthday. Legolas pulled himself away from my body,only resting his hands on my hips. "By the Valor, your already wet, my princess. I can smell your arousal." He smiled, pulled away his hand and stood up. I relaxed a little, though I knew he wasn't reached for me pulling me from the bed and facing me back towards the reached from behind me holding my breasts in his hand. My mouth dropped open and I felt a burning deep in my body. A burning that he shouldn't that moment I didn't care I was being treated like a plastic fucking-doll.  
"For your acomplishment of winning over the hearts of your peaople, I give you pleasure. Now my sweet little one, your punishment for for fit this morning."

Before I could protest I was quickly forced onto the desk, the edge of it cutting deeply into my thigh and he held me down firmly against it. He swiftly pulled my panties down so they were sitting around my ankles. He massaged my ass and I groaned out in pleasure as his hand reached around finding my core. His fingers gently massaging me into a frenzy of pleasure.

"Oh god, Legolas!" I was panting, trying to free myself as he pressed harder onto me, my breast pushing into the smooth top pf the desk. Then suddenly his hand was gone and my body ached with an emptiness I knew at that moment only Legolas would be able to fill.  
I heard him softly laugh behind me then a sharp pain surged through my backside. The bastard was spanking me! "What are you doing!? I am not a child! Stop this instant!"

"You acted the role of a child this morning, Audra, so you will be punished as a child." His hand came down with a slap as my naked ass vibrated with the pain. I lost count of how many times he struck my ass. I could no longer feel the pain as my cheeks had gone completely numb from the pain. He stopped suddenly puling me up from the desk. He was cradling me against his chest when I felt his deep world vibrating against my cheek. "I do not enjoy punishing you Audra. You must remember to behave yourself. I understand our ways are very different than what you are use to. I will try to be more lenient with you, but know now, I will not hesitate to punish you again should your actions call for it."

"I hate you." I softly sobbed against his chest all my dignity draining from me. "I will never forgive you Legolas!"

"Hate me if you must princess, but obey me you will."


End file.
